Raids
__NOEDITSECTION__ File:Attack_Multiplayer.png|650px|alt=Alt text rect 0 0 625 512 Practice Mode rect 0 512 625 1024 Single Player Campaign desc none Reasons For Raiding There are many reasons why a player might raid you. One reason is to steal resources. Another is to gain trophies to either top up their trophy balance or get promoted to the next league. One final reason is to simply have something to do while waiting for an upgrade. Raiding Mechanics Multiplayer Test your skills against another player's village! Matchmaking matches you with another player based on your Trophies and Town Hall level. Because of this, you are likely to find targets at or near your Town Hall level. Alternatively, you can enter a 'Revenge' battle by tapping the button in your Defense Log. This allows you to raid a person who has attacked you first. Beware of this when you attack higher level villages in matchmaking as they will be able to 'Revenge' match you. ---- Prior to Battle When the opposing player's village first appears, you get 30 seconds during which you can scout the enemy's defenses and plan your attack. Although you can deploy troops during this time, the battle will start immediately upon doing so (you do not get extra time by starting early). When viewing another player's village to raid, potential loot and Trophies that can be earned/lost are shown on the left side of the screen. Before the battle has started, if the village you are first paired up with is not to your liking you can press the 'Next' button to pay a small amount of gold (depending on your Town Hall level) and be shown another village to potentially raid. The 'Next' button disappears once the battle timer has started, but if you haven't actually deployed troops or cast a spell before the timer has ended, you can tap 'End Battle' to return to your own village without penalty. Once you have deployed a troop or cast a spell (even accidentally), the 'End Battle' button is replaced by the 'Surrender' button; pressing that and confirming your surrender will cause you to immediately lose the battle and lose Trophies. This is actually a strategy used by players wanting to drop their trophies to possibly farm resources or for other reasons. They will usually drop a hero, if they have one, and 'Surrender' immediately after. Once you have earned at least 1 star the 'Surrender' button will change to become the 'End Battle' button, you can click it to end the battle early even before the 3 minutes are up. A good reason to use this is to save your Heroes before they lose too much health so you can use them again sooner than if you let their health reach 0. ---- Overall Damage During a battle, the overall damage is calculated by taking the number of buildings destroyed and dividing that by the number of buildings on the village being attacked. The overall damage is expressed as a percentage, rounded up to the nearest percent. For example, if a village has 75 buildings and a player destroys 28, the overall damage is 28/75 = 37.33% which is rounded up to 38%. A star is earned for destroying 50% of buildings (see the section Victory and Defeat below), but the calculation described above effectively allows a player to earn the star by destroying just under half (i.e. more than 49%) of the buildings in some cases. More technically, if a village has n buildings, where n is an odd number greater than 50, destroying \frac{n-1}{2} buildings will be sufficient to score 50%. Traps are not classified as buildings, so if they are triggered, they do not count towards the damage percentage. are also not classified as buildings and do not count towards the damage percentage. Defensive Clan Castle troops, as well as the defending Barbarian King and Archer Queen do not count towards the damage percentage either, so they do not need to be defeated to achieve 100% destruction. However, the defending Grand Warden does count as a building and needs to be defeated for 100% destruction if the village has one. ---- Victory and Defeat Trophies are awarded upon a multiplayer victory. Victory is determined by earning at least one star during a raid. There are three stars available to be earned in each battle: *One star is earned for destroying 50% of the buildings. *One star is earned for destroying the enemy Town Hall. *One star is earned for destroying 100% of the buildings. This will require you to earn the first and second star as well. For each star that you earn, you receive one-third of the available Trophies. It is impossible to get more than one star without destroying the Town Hall. Failure to get any stars means a loss, causing you to lose trophies. ---- Gaining and Losing Trophies There is often a lot of confusion surrounding Trophies, as it is often possible to lose a lot more trophies than you can win (although sometimes the opposite is true as well). The reason for this is simple... If you begin the match with more trophies than your opponent, it is presumed that your opponent is "weaker" than you (Town Hall or Experience levels are irrelevant for the purposes of this determination). If you defeat this "weaker" opponent you will receive fewer trophies than you would an "equal" opponent; losing will cost you a higher amount of trophies. The opposite is also true: If you have fewer trophies than your opponent, it is presumed that your opponent is "stronger" than you. Defeating this "stronger" opponent entitles you to more trophies than you would get by defeating an "equal" opponent, and likewise being defeated by a "stronger" opponent costs you fewer trophies. In general the higher your Trophy count, the more difficult opponents you will encounter; both those you are matched with to attack as well as those attacking your village. Because of this, many higher level players keep an artificially low trophy count by intentionally losing battles; in this way they can both make their villages easier to defend (as they will on average be attacked by weaker opponents) as well as ensure themselves less difficult bases to attack for resources. Before attacking, pay attention to how many Trophies you can win or lose; often this can help give you a quick indication as to how difficult the upcoming battle will be. If you see a large discrepancy in the number of trophies available to win vs. the amount available to lose, there is a large trophy difference between you and your opponent. If the number of trophies available to win is much higher than that available to lose, you are likely to encounter a difficult battle. If the number available to win is much lower than that available to lose, the battle may in fact be relatively easy. However, do not rely solely on this comparison, as trophy counts can be easily manipulated (as shown in the above paragraph). ---- Match Cost ---- Single Player Campaign Fight the goblins in the Single Player Campaign! Each level has a preset amount of loot that can only be earned once. No Trophies can be won or lost in the Single Player Campaign and it will not reduce shield durations. The loot in the maps also does not regenerate, though the buildings are all rebuilt and the traps reset each new time you look at the level. Early in the campaign, the levels usually have no aerial defenses such as Air Defenses or Archer Towers, allowing easy completion with a single Balloon or Minion. As players progress through the campaign, the levels steadily become tougher, requiring either a higher-leveled army or a solid strategy. That being said, raiding the goblins can be quite lucrative once you progress through the hard levels. In fact, most of the later levels can reward you with over 500,000 each of Gold and Elixir, and the final level offers 2.5 million of both. Levels after "Sherbet Towers" also offer Dark Elixir, of which several thousand can be looted from each level, up to a whopping 25,000 in the final level. It is interesting to note that while the difficulty of the Single Player Campaign increases quite rapidly as one progresses in level, the available loot rises considerably as well. Resources above 300,000 Gold and Elixir can be found after the level "Choose Wisely". ---- Practice Mode Practice Mode enables the player to practice their raiding skills and try out a variety of attacks, with preset armies for each level. Like the Single Player Campaign, trophies are not won or lost and no Shield is deducted for doing a Practice Mode attack. Loot is also present in Practice Mode, though it can only be earned once. Loot Gold and Elixir Gold and Elixir can be stolen from four types of buildings: storages, mines/collectors, the Town Hall, and the Clan Castle (if it contains loot in its treasury). Note that all loot, regardless of building type, is subject to the Town Hall level-based loot multiplier (discussed below). This multiplier is applied after all calculations, including the listed caps. *'Storages:' The percentage of Gold/Elixir that can be stolen from storages until TH6 is 20% and is capped at 200,000. At TH7 and up, the percentage that can be stolen drops by 2% at each TH level, to a minimum of 10% at TH11 and TH12, and the cap increases by 50k at each TH level, to a maximum of 550,000 at TH13. The following chart shows how this works: The available Gold and Elixir is split evenly between all the Storages and the Town Hall. For example, if there are 3 Gold Storages then the available Gold to be taken will be split four ways; one part is stored in the Town Hall and one part for each of the three storages, provided that none of these storages are filled. *'Mines/Collectors:' The percentage of Gold/Elixir that can be stolen from mines/collectors is 50% and is capped only by the storage capacity of the mine/collector (the Town Hall level-based loot multiplier still applies, of course). *'Town Hall': There is a portion of all three resources that can be stolen inside the Town Hall. As the Town Hall acts as a storage building for all resources, the percentage of available resources is equal to the percentage of available resources from the regular storages. For example, if 20% of Gold can be stolen from the storages, 20% of the Gold held by the Town Hall can be stolen. However, note that its loot is only obtained upon its destruction; if it is only damaged partially, no loot will be yielded. *'Clan Castle': The percentage of loot that can be stolen from your Clan Castle's Treasury is a flat 3%, and is capped only by the storage capacity of the Treasury itself, which is dependent on Town Hall level and Clan Perks. This 3% is unaffected by any loot penalty whatsoever. The current maximum loot comes from raiding a TH13 with full collectors and 5.5M or more in storage. This means that the maximum calculated loot, for each resource, that can be stolen from 1 opponent is: 550,000 + (7 x 125,000) = 1,425,000. If you add in a full Treasury (from a village belonging to a level 10 or higher clan), this maximum can be as high as 1,425,000 + 180,000 = 1,605,000. Dark Elixir Dark Elixir can be stolen from four types of buildings: storages, drills, Town Hall and the Clan Castle (if it contains loot in its treasury). *'Storages:' The percentage of Dark Elixir that can be stolen from the storage until TH8 is 6% and is capped at 2,000. Starting at TH9, the percentage that can be stolen drops by 1% at each TH level (down to a minimum of 4% at TH10 and above) and the cap goes up by 500, up to a maximum of 4,500 at TH13. The following chart shows how this works: The available Dark Elixir is typically split between the Dark Elixir Storage and the Town Hall in a 4:1 ratio, which means that the Dark Elixir available from the Dark Elixir Storage itself is four times greater than that available from the Town Hall. However, if the player has enough Dark Elixir to fill the Town Hall's own Dark Elixir storage, the ratio may be skewed such that a larger fraction of the Dark Elixir is available in the Dark Elixir Storage than in the Town Hall. In other words, at high Dark Elixir counts, the Town Hall will offer less Dark Elixir and the Dark Elixir Storage will offer more Dark Elixir. For example, a Town Hall 12 player with full Dark Elixir Storages (240k) will have 300 DE available in the Town Hall and 3,700 DE available in the Dark Elixir Storage, rather than 800 DE and 3,200 DE respectively by the above ratio. Storages that are overfilled are treated as if they were full normally. For example, players with 250k Dark Elixir when their normal storage capacity is 200k will have the loot availability calculated as if they had 200k Dark Elixir. This usually does not play a role in loot availability, but can still have an effect, as seen below. To determine how the available Dark Elixir is split between the Town Hall and the Dark Elixir Storage when the storage cap is reached: #Divide the amount of Dark Elixir in storages in a 4:1 ratio between the Dark Elixir Storage and the Town Hall. In other words, 20% of the DE goes into the TH and 80% into the storage. If the Town Hall's storage fills up, the excess will go into the Dark Elixir Storage. Two examples of how this is allocated is as follows: #*For a TH10 with 80,000 stored DE, 20% goes into the TH (for 16,000 DE in the TH) and 80% goes into the Dark Elixir Storage (for 64,000 DE in the storage) #*For a TH10 with 130,000 stored DE, 20% (or 26,000) would have gone into the TH, but the storage capacity of the Town Hall is only 20,000. Thus 20,000 would go into the TH and the remaining 110,000 would go into the storage. #Determine the proportion of Dark Elixir in the Town Hall as a fraction of the total Dark Elixir stored, and multiply by the storage cap. Determine also the proportion of Dark Elixir in the storage as a fraction of the total Dark Elixir stored, and multiply by the storage cap. Round both results to the nearest hundred to obtain the amount of Dark Elixir in the Town Hall and Dark Elixir storage respectively. To follow on the examples above: #*The TH10 with 80,000 DE would have 20% of the DE in the TH and 80% of the DE in the storage. The storage cap at TH10 is 3,000, thus multiplying this cap by the fractions would yield 600 and 2,400 DE in the Town Hall and Dark Elixir Storage respectively. #*The TH10 with 130,000 DE would have 15.4% of the DE in the TH and 84.6% of the DE in the storage. Multiplying these percentages by the cap yields (to one decimal place) 461.5 and 2,538.5, which is then rounded to give 500 and 2,500 DE in the Town Hall and Dark Elixir Storage respectively. Typically, either there is no rounding at all, or one of the figures is rounded up while the other is rounded down. However, at very specific amounts of Dark Elixir, it is possible that both of these figures round up rather than only one, resulting in 100 more Dark Elixir available than normal. The most common example of when this rare occurrence occurs is when a TH11 has exactly 200,000 Dark Elixir (usually from a full level 6 Dark Elixir Storage). In this particular case, with a storage cap of 3,500, and exactly 10% of the DE in the TH and 90% in the storage, the game would calculate 350 and 3,150 DE should be available in the TH and storage respectively, but then rounds up to 400 and 3,200 DE respectively, resulting in 3,600 DE available in the storage. Similar scenarios are possible at TH8, TH9 and TH13. *'Drills:' The percentage of Dark Elixir that can be stolen from drills is 75% and is capped only by the storage capacity of the drill. The current maximum Dark Elixir loot comes from raiding a TH13 with full drills and 112,500 or more in storage. This means that the maximum calculated loot, for Dark Elixir, that can be stolen from 1 opponent is: 4,500 + (3 x 1,800) = 9,900. If you add in a full Clan Castle Treasury (again from a village belonging to a level 10 clan) the maximum can be as high as 9,900 + 900 = 10,800. If the storages offer 4,600 Dark Elixir as a result of the rounding discrepancy above, the maximum may be further increased to 10,900. Loot Penalty To discourage higher level players from attacking lower level players, a "loot penalty" system is put in place that reduces loot obtained from opponents with lower level Town Halls. This loot penalty is put in place after the above loot calculations have been carried out. The loot penalty is applied to loot obtained from resource storages and resource collectors (including the Town Hall), but does not apply to the Clan Castle's Treasury. Loot penalty is also not applied in Clan Wars; all players that attack the same war base will earn the same potential amount of loot and war win bonus from that base, regardless of their Town Hall level. The loot penalty is determined by considering the difference in level of the attacker and defender's Town Halls, and is shown in the table below: ---- Trivia *As soon as the three-minute raid timer begins counting down, all Builders and Villagers run towards the Town Hall to hide. *Every time you get raided, you will get the notification saying Your village was raided by (Attacker's name)! (assuming you have notifications turned on). It was changed to '' (Attacker's name) is attacking your village!'' During the Christmas 2014 Update, it was changed to Your village is being raided by (Attacker's name)! *Players from up to 200 Trophies above and below you are able to raid you, but these are not hard limits. *Following the Christmas 2014 update, it is possible to watch a live attack on your village, if you are able to log on while the attack is in progress. *Supercell increased the battle timer by 30 seconds at the 10/12/2015 update. **This update considerably increased the storage capacity of the Town Hall and also allowed players to steal Dark Elixir from it. **This was then reverted to the original 3-minute timer in the 21/3/2016 update. *In May 2016 update, Supercell increased the multiplayer searching timeout from 5 minutes to 30 minutes. Category:Gameplay Category:Attacking